


An Important Part of Your Diet

by deecherrywolf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deecherrywolf/pseuds/deecherrywolf
Summary: From the Kink Meme::Either Lance loves cuming on Keith or Keith loves when Lance cums on him.+ if Lance loves cuming on Keith then Keith would get mad about Lance getting cum in his hair.+ if Keith loves Lance cuming on him then Lance gets tired out because how can he keep up? Keith is always too cum hungry (not that Lance is complaining but, y'know, refractory period)





	An Important Part of Your Diet

**Author's Note:**

> I went with Keith loving Lance cumming on him/too cum hungry~
> 
> enjoy?･*･:≡(　ε:)

You’d never think that having a boyfriend who loves giving blowjobs would be a bad thing, but for Lance, sometimes it bordered on bad.

Not that the act itself was bad, hell no, Keith had perfected the blowjob to an art form. That dexterous tone worshiped his cock like no other Lance had experienced before. The way his dick would fill up Keith’s mouth, making his cheeks bulge and his lips fan out always made Lance’s gut churn in pleased arousal. But Keith always managed to work his throat just right, salivate around it just right, and not gag in all the delicious ways that made Lance groan and want to thrust into that mouth with abandon.

And sometimes, Keith encouraged just that - wanting Lance to ravage his throat.

Lance pinned it all down to Keith’s Galra heritage. Maybe Keith was missing something in his diet that was essential to Galra and his cum made up for it? He wasn’t sure. But damn, Lance wouldn’t be the one to stop Keith.

Even though, sometimes… sometimes, it was ridiculous.

Like now.

Lance’s hands gripped the mattress, knuckles turning white as his hips raised, Keith’s mouth moving over his dick, tongue laving over the underside of his cock as the tip hit the back of his throat and then grazed over the inside of his cheek as he pulled back, moaning all the while, slurping indecently - lewd sucking sounds filling the room - making Lance’s cheeks feel all the more hot.

“Fuck, Keith… I’m…”

“Close?” came the eager, muffled sound of Keith speaking around his dick. It was so strange that Lance could understand him, while Lance could barely speak around Keith’s fat dick when he tried to do the same. Lance’s face pinched and he nodded, his fingers finding Keith’s nape as he tugged on those black strands.

Keith moaned in appreciation and definitely anticipation, slurping more enthusiastically - wanting it.

Lance stiffened, his eyes pinching more as his hips raised and he felt himself let loose in Keith’s mouth, who was swallowing greedily, but there was another thing Keith had a habit of doing, that Lance never understood. 

Keith pulled back, letting the last of Lance’s spurt hit him on the face. The sight of his cum hitting Keith on the side of the cheek and another spurt square on the bridge of his nose made Lance lick his lips and swallow hard. There was… something satisfying about watching it, but what was more satisfying, was watching the way Keith’s dark eyes almost seemed to glow with arousal, the way that reddened tongue - swollen from over stimulation, would dart out to lick the cum that ran down towards his upper lip, eyes fogged with pleasure.

Shit, it made Lance’s cock twitch.

Keith growled and lowered his head, lapping at the cum that had leaked down to Lance’s testes and perineum, making Lance grunt and shiver. Damn, was was Keith always so sexy when he did this? Even though the act never failed to arousal Lance again - it almost hurt to get aroused again so quickly.

Lance huffed as he reached down, hand shaking as he swiped off the remaining cum on Keith’s face, about to wipe it on the sheets when Keith snatched his hand and brought those cum coated fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking on them.

Shit.

“Is my cum that good?”

When Keith didn’t answer, just smirked that wicked grin - one full of lewd promises, Lance felt his cock twitch again and harden once more when a hand was suddenly stroking the oversensitive skin once more. Lance yanked his fingers out of that sinful mouth, watching it fall into a luscious pout.

“Shit, Keith… c’mon… I just came!”

Keith clicked his tongue, but worked his wrist harder now, coaxing Lance into full arousal. Lance could feel the urge to roll his eyes back into his head. Keith’s hunger for dick and cum was going to kill him. His epitaph would read ‘Here Lies Lance, he couldn’t say no to his boyfriend’s amazing bjs’. 

“One more time, c’mon…” said Keith, rolling his tongue along the head of Lance’s cock, teasing the opening. Lance’s hip muscles flexed and he groaned as Keith sucked at the cockhead now. Shit, that tongue teasing the flared edges of his cockhead felt too good, why was Keith so damn good at this?!

Keith’s lips slid further down now, cheeks pillowing around his cock and oohh shit, Keith hummed once, twice, and then growled. Lance’s eyes snapped open when he felt Keith’s hand rub just below his sac, thrusting gently on his taint, stimulating his prostate from the outside just a little - it made Lance cry out and he was coming again, thin liquid spurting from his spent cock, which Keith lapped at greedily once more. 

“That was fast.” stated Keith as he finished, licking at the corner of his mouth as he pulled away.

Lance glowered at his boyfriend through watery lashes. “Fast? Fast!? I came twice! You, are a machine!”

Keith smacked his lips, not even responding to that as he climbed over Lance, rubbing his swollen dick against Lance’s hip, who sighed and reached down, taking Keith in his hand. Keith groaned in appreciation as Lance flicked his wrist, knowing Keith wasn’t going to last long either - already so keyed up from his blowjob. But as Keith cuddled against him, warm arms around Lance and hips thrusting into Lance’s palm - thudding against Lance’s tugs - he felt that familiar thrum of arousal.

Keith’s eyes flashed and no, no more!

Lance could feel his soul leave his body when Keith kissed his collarbone and his opposite hand stroked him from sac to tip, those dark eyes hungry.

Oh yeah, Keith definitely was missing something in his Galra diet.

**Author's Note:**

> was originally in anonymous collections, took it out and de-anoned myself.


End file.
